


Korra and Asami try out Zhu Li's newest (and puffiest) invention

by Bobdude17



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Inflation, Kinky Gen, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Suit Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobdude17/pseuds/Bobdude17
Summary: Korra and Asami are asked by Zhu Li to test out her newest invention, modified snowmobile suits made with more carnal pleasures in mind. Aka Korra and Asami get into the  suit inflation fetish. Low level erotica lies ahead.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korrasami
Kudos: 3





	Korra and Asami try out Zhu Li's newest (and puffiest) invention

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this due to the lack of proper suit inflation in the Korra fandom and wanted to fix this grave oversight. Hope ya'll enjoy.

Korra glanced up at the small mansion on the outskirts of Republic City where Moon Lei (now President of Republic City) had moved into with Varrick after their wedding a year prior. She glanced to Asami and frowned.

“And the letter didn’t say anything else?”

“Just that Zhu Lei wanted to see us for something ‘personal’.” Asami said, her red lipstick coated lips shifting into a shared frown with her girlfriend. 

“Do you think she’s pregnant?” Korra said. 

“If she was, Varrick would have blasted the news all throughout Republic City.” Asami pointed out.

“Good point,” Korra said as she and Asami made their way up to the door. The Avatar who had dealt with the Equalists and Dark Spirits alike knocked on the door to the manor where Zhu Li, and her husband lived.

“Zhu Li? Varrick? Anybody-”

The door opened half way and the slender, spectacled face of Zhu Li Moon popped out from the crack. 

“Ah. Avatar Korra, Miss Sato. So glad you could both make it.”

Korra chuckled. “Come on, Zhu Lei, you know us both well enough to just call us by our names.”

A small smile crept across the plain woman’s face. “A fair point. Regardless, please, come in.”

The two young women entered and took the entrance room. Most of the décor reeked of Varrick’s eccentric, wild tastes. The pelts of wild animals, stills from some Nuluck the Water Tribe Hero Movers that Varrick had done years ago. Marble tables and an expensive looking chandelier hung above the main lobby. Elaborate electric fixtures of brass and bronze lit up the room while the chandelier of crystal hung above mostly for show. 

“Impressive place,” Korra said, attempting to make short talk. 

“Thank you,” Zhu said. “This was all Varrick’s idea, of course. I’d have been happy with a simple studio apartment but you know Varrick ‘only the best for the best wife in the world’ he says.”

“At least it shows he cares,” Asami replied. “So what did you want to talk about, Zhu Li?”

“It’s… hard to explain.” Zhu Li’s face was reddening as she spoke. “It’s easier that I show you both what I mean.”

A short time later, Zu Li had lead Korra and Asami into an open warehouse-like garage area. An oil spot in the far left showed that whatever Satomobile usually rested there was out for the day. The thing that caught the girl’s attention, however, were the three strange form fitting suits that rested on a table nearby a portable looking camera with a boom mic attached to it for recording Movers.

As the girls approached the table, both Korra and Asami looked at each other, both sharing the same confused expression.

“Zhu Li, are those… snowmobile suits?”

The three suits lacked the white ruffle of fur for warmth but Asami could still tell that they were essentially still snowmobile suits at the end of the day. Each had dark boots, gloves that matched the same hue as the suit itself, a blackish rim around the wrist area, and an opened lighter colored almost vest like section in the middle where a series of shiny brass button lay. A part of her couldn’t help but notice that two of the suits were a dark blue and dark red hue while the third an Earth Empire green. Colors that just happened to line up with her and Korra’s prefer colors of choice when it came to wardrobes. 

“Technically, yes. I took the same bases of the suits you and your friends wore when we all first met at the South Pole all those years ago and I made… modifications.”

Asami frowned, not liking the pause in Zhu Li’s tone. “What sort of ‘modifications’?”

“They...” Zhu Li’s face had gone bright as a firebender’s flame now. “They inflate into an even larger spherical shape then before. And I have taken out most of the insulation so that they breathe better in Republic City’s warmer climate.”

Korra and Asami blinked.

“That’s it?” The Avatar asked. “They just… blow up?”

“Oh!” Asami’s eyes widened. “Like what happened with Bolin all those years ago!”

Korra looked at her. “What happened with Bolin?

“His suit inflated when he was with your cousin while we were attacked by those dark spirits at the Everstorm during that incident with your uncle. You don’t remember?”

Korra blinked. “Honestly? With all the stuff we’ve dealt with over the years, Bolin’s general shenanigans have been kinda low on my priority list. Um,” Korra looked to her girlfriend and Zhu Li. “Don’t tell him I said that. Really, I’m kinda amazed you remembered that.”

Asami blushed. “I didn’t until Zhu Li jogged my memory.” She looked at the suits once more with an engineer’s gaze. “So what’s the purpose of these suits? Some sort of protection for Satomobile crashes?”

Zhu Li blinked. “I suppose they could be used for that sort of purpose but I, er, didn’t design them with safety in mind.”

“Then why did you design them?” Asami asked her.

“Well...” Once more Zhu Li’s tanned face blushed hard. 

“Zhu Li,” Korra put a comforting hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “We’re friends. Whatever it is you need to tell us, tell us. Asami and I won’t think less of you for it.”

“I made them because I find their rotund inflated nature erotic and arousing!” Zhu Li admitted in one long rushing breath. 

“… What?” Korra blinked, not entirely sure she had heard the glasses wearer correctly. “You redesigned these things because you find them… erotic. Like, sexually erotic?”

“Y-Yes.” Zhu Li admitted, still red faced. “Their just so… plush and comfortable once they’ve reached their maximum state.”

“Does Varrick know about this?” Asami asked, hoping to slightly shift the conversation and keep Zhu Li from passing out from embarrassment.

“He does, though he does not share my… senses when it comes to these suits.”

“That’s ironic,” Korra muttered to herself. It was then that she noticed the camera. “And what’s that for?” 

“I-Er. Wanted to… record us in our expanded states. For scientific reasons, I assure you.”

“… Zhu Li, would you give us a moment?”

Korra grabbed Asami by the wrist and dragged her a few yards away. When she was sure that Zhu Li couldn’t hear them, she lowered her voice to a hushed tone.

“This has got to be some sort of gag by Varrick. I mean what’s even erotic about becoming a human balloon in the first place?”

Asami shrugged. “People are into a lot of things, Korra. Though I will admit inflatable suits are a new one.” The CEO of Future Industries glanced over at the table, deep in thought.

“Oh no,” Korra said. “I know that look, Asami Sato. You’re not seriously considering going through with this, are you?”

“I’m an engineer, Korra. I wouldn’t be lying if I wasn’t at least interested in seeing what changes Zhu Li made to the base snowsuits themselves, at least as far as their construction is concerned.”

She gave her exasperated girlfriend a sympathetic smile. “I’m not saying we have to go through with the recording or pretend we’re as… into it as Zhu Li is sexually, but I do think it could be fun to try something new.”

“Fun.” Korra started at her, with a deadpanned expression that would have given her cousins a run for their money. “The idea of becoming a giant human sphere fits your definition of ‘fun’.”

“It never hurts to try new things,” Asami pointed out. “Besides, after everything you’ve gone through, everything you’ve done as the Avatar with the Red Locts, Kurvia, and that ordeal with the budding elections in the Earth Kin-Republic, is being stuck in a round suit with your girl friend really the worse thing to happen to you?”

“Well, when you put it like that, no but-” Korra could feel her brown cheeks flooding with warmth as she glanced over at the suits. “It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Asami admitted. “I’ll admit, I’m not completely wild about it as a concept myself but I think there’s a reason why Zhu Li asked us to indulge in her fetish fantasy.”

“What’s that?”

“We’re the closest that she has to friends. At least, friends that she’s trusts with something like this. Korra, you saw how red she was when she revealed why she really designed the suits the way she did. I don’t think she’s faking and she clearly trusts us enough to ask us to join her so what’s the harm in doing this for Zhu Li’s sake?”

Korra sighed, “Alright, alright. We’ll do this for Zhu Li. But we’re never telling anyone else about this.”

“Agreed.”

Both 20 somethings walked back to Zhu Li.

“Alright,” Korra said. “We’ll do it. We’ll indulge in your weird sexual whatever this is.”

“Really?” Zhu Li blinked as her glasses fogged up. She took them off to clear them and stared. “You’re both willing to go through with this?”

“Against our better judgment,” Korra muttered, in a louder tone she said, “Yeah. We probably won’t get anywhere near as much out of it as you will, obviously, but you trusted us to come out with something as personal as this so it’s only fair we return that trust, right?”

“T-Thank you, both of you.” Zhu Li bowed. “I know this is very sudden to spring on the both of you but it does mean the world that I have someone beside Varrick to indulge in my sexual hobbies with.”

Korra snorted, holding back a laugh. “Varrick has worn one of these things?” The eccentric businessman was many things; but even by Varrick standards the mental image of him in a round inflated suit struck the Avatar as comical Mover material then anything out and out sexual. 

“He has, mostly for me and for the novelty it but he does not share my… fascination with these suits, I’m afraid.”

“And what’s the camera from?” Asami asked, eyeing the machinery uneasily.

“Ah. That’s to record our escapades and watch in mine and Varrick’s home theater at my leisure.”

“… So we’re making a snuff film?” Asami arched a slender black eyebrow with a questioning expression.

“You both have my word that I have no intention of selling this to the masses,” Zhu Li said. “Varrick’s word, too. This is for engineering purposes to see how the suits perform under more than just myself or Varrick.”

Both Asami and Korra glanced at one another. 

“You swear that you’ll watch it by yourself?” Korra said. She wanted to add ‘for science reasons only’ but figured that would have been a step too far even as the Avatar. Korra couldn’t control what Zhu Li was into and as far as being recorded went, this was more silly then erotic in the watertribe girl’s view so what Zhu Li did with the film in the privacy of her own home by herself was Zhu Li’s business, Korra reasoned. 

“That’s my intention, I assure you. As I said, Varrick has indulged me in my fetish but this would hardly be the thing to excite him. That’s what his pool of yuans are for.”

“Verrick has a pool of yuans?” Asami blinked. “Does… Does he actually swim in them?”

Zhu Li looked at her as if to say ‘It’s Verrick, of course he does.’

“The ones filled with paper, anyways. He tried it with metal yuans and it… did not end well.”

“Let’s just get these things on and get them over with.” Korra said, grabbing the dark blue suit from the table, with Asami following her and nabbing the red suit.

Zhu Li nodded towards a small doorway. “A good idea. There’s a small hallway connecting the garage to the main house, you two can change in there and leave your clothes for the time being. I gave the staff the day off so it’s just the three of us here today.”

“We’re wearing these things while we’re naked?” Korra stared at Zhu Li. “Underwear too?”

“I… have found that nudity enhances the experience, though you two may do as you wish.”

Korra scowled at Zhu Li, then turned her scowl to her girlfriend. 

“Whatever, come on Asami.”

A few short minute later Korra and Asmai had changed out of their clothes and had managed to put the modified snowmobile suits on, with each helping the other as they zipped one another up.

“Okay, I’ll give Zhu Li this much,” Korra said as she twisted her hips and checked her firm, musclar backside in her new dark blue skintight suit suit. “Weird inflation thing notwithstanding these things are damn comfortable to wear.”

“Agreed.” Asami said as she checked out her own body by stretching her dark red hued suit as she stretched her arms about to get used to the new uniform. “If nothing else, they are very comfortable around the entire body.”

“Wonder why she kept the hood part, though?” Korra flipped hers over her dark brown Water Tribe styled hair. 

Asami shrugged and did the same over her raven locks, a both sides of her bangs sticking out regardless after the hood had gone up. “Visual appeal?”

“I guess.” Korra took a moment to take Asami and her new suit in and smiled. “Asami?”

“Yes, Korra?”

“As silly as this is probably going to get, I guess it won’t be as bad as it could be, so long as we’re doing this together.”

“Funny,” Asami mused with a smile on her lips. “I was just thinking the same about you, Korra.”

Both Avatar and Future Industries CEO leaned in and kissed but after a moment, Asami broke it off.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s not keep Zhu Li waiting, we can always make out back at the mansion.”

Korra smirked. “True.”

The two, now properly suited up strolled back into the garage they noticed a slight restraint to their walks. Their strides weren’t uncomfortable in their stiffness but it was something both young women couldn’t help but take notice as they made their way toward Zhu Li.

Zhu Li had taken the opportunity to change into her own dark green, form fitting inflatable suit. A naturally mosey looking woman by choice, Zhu Li (who still wore her glasses with the hood now pulled up) nonetheless somehow looked good in the strange apparel. The camera, a self-rolling prototype that Zhu Li and Varrick had invented for their movers industry, was already rolling. 

“Ah. You already have the hoods up, good.”

“Why is that good?” Korra asked, trying to not let her suspicion seep in as she talked. 

“They form a protective cushion around your skull.”

Korra and Asami shared a concerned look.

“Why would we need that?” Asami asked Zhu Li. 

“These suits are very… bouncy when inflated.” Zhu Li replied. “So the head protection was a must.”

“I see.” Asami did see the logic in it, fetish elements notwithstanding.

“So how do these suits work?” Korra asked Zhu Li. “Cuz right now it feels like I’m wearing nothing at all.”

She twisted her hips and shook her firm backside for emphasis, which Asami could help but glance down and stare at before quickly turning her gaze away, the CEO’s pale cheeks pinkening. 

“By remote,” Zhu Li held up three color coded rectangular devices with a dial in the middle and a switch underneath. “We can do this slowly or inflate your suits all at once. Unless you’d rather I went first?”

Korra and Asami glanced to one another.

“I’ll go first,” Korra took a step forward, dark blue glove on her suit-covered hip. “You’re the one who knows how these things worse and after everything I’ve done as the Avatar, how bad can becoming a human balloon be? Do the thing, Zhu Li!”

Zhu Li frowned. “Only my husband gets to say that, for the record.”

Korra cringed. “Sorry. But seriously, feel free to start it up at any time. I’m ready!”

“Very well,” Zhu Li looked at Asami. “You’ll want to take a few steps to the left.”

Asami nodded and did just that as Korra took a wide, bracing stance and held her arms out. “How’s this, Zhu Li?”

“Perfect.” Zhu smiled as she cranked the dial to 11 (which was identical to 10, the maximum, but Varrick had insisted on adding an 11 to the remotes because ‘11 is always better then 10’) and flicked the on switch.

FWOOMP!

Korra let out an unnerved cry as she felt herself falling on her back. In an instant her form fitting suit had exploded in roundness, leaving her a perfect sphere save for her hands, feet, and face as her lean muscles and breasts were consumed in the dark blue curved surface of spherical shape. 

“Are you okay, Korra?” Asami resisted the urge to laugh as Korra landed on the curve of her back, bouncing once or twice before dribbling to a stop.

The Avatar that had stopped the Dark Avatar and bested Amon flapped her hands and kicked her feet uselessly. The suit, which had been form fitting only moments ago, was now the size of an enormously inflated yoga ball going from the covered neck to the suite clad ankles. Korra, despite all of her bending and physical power at her disposal, could only barely wobble her mitt-covered hands and booted feet about like a newborn child in the suit’s now cumbersome state. 

“I feel like a turtle-duck.” Korra growled, more annoyed than anything else now. 

“Do you want some help getting back to your, er, feet?” Asami asked her.

Korra thought it over. She could feel that the hood had puffed up around her head the same instant the suit had and what she felt was remarkably plush on the inside. Asami’s voice was slightly muffled as a result but as much as Korra hated to admit it, she did feel remarkable comfortable, blood rushing to her head notwithstanding. 

She was on her back and yet technically not on her back at the same time. It was a queer sensation, Korra realized, but once you got used to the strange plush pressure around your body it wasn’t so bad. It pressed into every part of her bare body; her back, her backside, her legs and arms. It was like being surrounded by pillows, oddly enough. 

“I’ve got this, Asami.” Korra began to jiggle her wrists as she tried to use her Airbending to summon a blast of air to put her upright. Korra’s blue eyes widened in realization.

“I can’t Airbend in this thing!”

Asami snorted. “Sorry. But, really?”

“Seriously!” Korra’s hands flapped wildly from their puffy prison. “I can’t do any of the motions in this thing, the suits restricting my arms and legs!”

Korra closed her eyes and focused her energies as she kept flapping her hands like a mad woman. The suit dug and sank into her body more and Korra used all of the airbending meditation she had learned during her time with Tenzin to keep the growing flustered feeling from overwhelming her senses. She was sill the Avatar and she’d dealt with worse then a dumb, weirdly plush, inflatable suit.

Much as Asami hated embarrassing her girlfriend any further, she did have to admit that Korra’s current state was both very funny and actually quite adorable from an outsider’s point of view. The most powerful (and beautiful in Asami’s eyes) bender in the world really did look a lot like a Turtle-duck that had gotten flipped on it’s poor back. 

Slowly, a weak gust of wind rocked Korra’s suit before fading away.

“This.” Korra paused mid-rocking. “Is humiliating” She glanced over as best she could up to Zhu Li.

“Why is this supposed to be erotic again?”

Zhu Li glanced to he side, avoiding Korra’s helpless gaze as she blushed once more. “It helps if you aren’t on your back, to be fair. Asami, would you help me get Korra up?”

“Of course.”

As both women braced the two opposite sides of Korra’s suit, they slowly and awkwardly rolled her upright.

“Now place her on the crotch area, the lower hemisphere of the suit that is. You may feel some pleasure, Korra, to so you know.”

Korra, who was 3/4ths upright, glanced at her in annoyance. “What does that-oh my spirits!”

Korra’s naturally tan face blushed brightly as her womanhood pressed hard into the puffy internal padding of the suit as she came down on her crotch area. 

A small smile graced Zhu Li’s lips. “Like that. What do you think, Korra?”

Korra shivered as her entire suit and toned body underneath trembled in unison. The suit and her womanhood were massaging one another. She had felt it around her womanly parts when she had first inflated and landed on her back of course, but actively putting pressure on it as she rested on the lower curvature of her spherical shaped suit sent a shockwave of pleasure throughout her entire tan, athletic frame. With her booted feet barely touching the ground, that had turned the suit from a mild annoyance that was just comfortable to a personal pleasure place orb shaped suit that the Avatar had never dealt with before. 

Korra let her body sink deeper into the suit’s non-heat concealing padding as her neck fell deeper into a divot, the pressure increasing before bringing her body back up as the pressure likewise decreased.

“It’s… interesting.” Korra admitted. “Took me by surprise but its not bad.” Korra’s face was red again as she said that. “Once you get used to it.”

She gave a half jump, half shift of motion as she bobbed in place. “I feel fat, though.”

“Technically, that’s your suit, not your body itself.” Asami pointed out with a giggle.

“Technically semnically, I still feel fat!”

“I suppose I’m next, then.” Asami looked at Zhu Li. “Max power, same as Korra, please.”

Zhu Li blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Anything my girlfriend can handle, I can as well.”

“Very well.”

After Asami had once more taken a few steps to the side and taken a slightly wider stance then Korra had, Zhu Li went through the same procedure as she had with Korra’s suit. 

Once more a FWOOMP!ing sound echoed throughout the concrete walls of the large garage as Asami let out an involuntary squeal as she landed on the round area of her suit as oppose to falling on her back as Korra had.

“Oh.” Asami bounced in place as her womanhood throbbed while the plushy pleasure of the now spherical suit did its job. “My.” Another bounce and another blast of pleasure from the CEO’S groin. Korra turned to her red engulfed girlfriend and smiled, bemused by Asami’s visible aroused expression.

“Spirits.” Asami’s heart thumped madly as she shifted her body up and down once more for a third time in place.

Asami looked down at Zhu Li (both girls were now towering slightly over her while they both rested on the lower hemisphere half of their expanded suits) and did her best to keep her composure.

“I think I am starting to understand your-” Asami paused, pink faced. Her entire body trembled in pure ecstasy. “Pleasure when it comes to these suits, right, Korra?”

“… Alright, I’ll admit it, these things are pretty damn comfortable to wear.” Korra admitted, equally red faced. “But how do we move around?”

“Twist your hips and kick your legs and you both should have enough mobility in your feet to slowly shift your way about.”

Zhu Li explained as she set her own remote up as she placed her glasses on the nearby workbench.

A third time FWOOMP sound reverberated throughout the garage as Zhu Li sighed with a contented blushing look. 

“Much better…” Zu Li moaned. 

Like Korra and Asami, her trim figure was completely covered in the big green orb her suit had become.

“Watch me,” Slowly, Zhu Li took a step forward with her booted foot before shifting her suit to the right as she took an awkward step forward.

Korra and Asami shared a glance before doing the same themselves. With each shift of motion the could feel their respective womanhoods and the rest of their bodies become squeezed and pressed with bordering sexual pleasure from their suits as they slowly shifted about before bumping the front surfaces of their suits against one another.

Both Korra and Asami wobbled about and for a moment both girls feared they’d fall on their backs but managed to stabilize at the last moment on their feet and groins.

Korra smiled evenly with Asami, and Asami returned the smile with her own graceful grin. Though neither would admit it out loud, they both thought the other looked, if not sexually hot in their new spherical shapes then at least adorable for different reasons. 

Korra had always been impressed with Asami’s beauty, even back when she had first started dating Mako. In her opinion, Korra thought Asami looked beautiful in anything and this strange ball-shaped suit was no exception. As flustered as the both of them clearly were something about the spherical nature of the suit combined with the puffed up hood around her black locks made Asami Sato look as wonderful as ever to the Avatar’s eyes. Even the strained front of the suit where the brass buttons could be seen looked adorable, Korra mused with a mental chuckle.

Asami resisted the urge to giggle as she took Korra’s new outfit of choice in. There was something cosmically amusing and adorable about someone as powerful as the Avatar being just as helpless as Asami herself was. In a strange, weird way these suits sort of fulfilled Amon’s ideals of Equality between Bender and nonBender, Asami mused. Plus, someone as strong as Korra being so round and ineffectual was just too cute for words. 

“So we can walk, kind of, and we can bounce in place at our own leisure.” Korra summarized as the two turned to Zhu Li. “Is that all these suits can do?”

Zhu Li smiled with a certain knowing air that sent Korra’s battle hardened sense on edge. “Just this.”

below 2/14

Zhu Li’s green orb of a body shot forward with an amount of speed and force that took both Korra and Asami by surprise as the front of Zhu Li’s rounded suit smashed into Korra’s side. 

In an instant Korra was sent flying off as she bounced from the right wall, rebounding the corner left, angling for the ceiling before smacking into Asami by sheer happenstance. As the Future Industries CEO began soaring and rebounding around the room bouncing blue orb that was Korra was now joined by her dark crimson counterpart as both girls’ screams echoed throughout the hollow garage. 

Soon their screams on panic turned into squeals of laughter as the two got used to the sudden rush of motion, their suits pressing into the fronts, their sides, their backs, and occasionally their heads whenever then landed against the walls, ceilings or each other. 

Each moment of pressured pleasure sent shivers down Korra and Asami’s bodies as the two felt their nipples at the end of their breasts harden and stiffen in enjoyment despite the fact that their world was rushing around them.

Finally the two landed so that the bottom halves of their suits crashed into each other in mid air and both girls moaned as a final ripple of sexual rush exploded through their body as the insides of their puffed up suits began flood and become damp with more then just sweat.

The dark blue and red orbs then crashed to the ground back first; bouncing up and down with each bounce a little lower then before as both girls exhausted pants allowed them each to get their rapidly thumping heart rates under control. 

When they finally dribbled to a stop, the bottom halves of their suits now just barely touching each other as the soles of their boots brushed against their counterparts and Korra and Asami looked up at Zhu Lu with shared expressions of exhausted pleasure. 

“That-” Korra paused as she swallowed a gulp of air before continuing. “Was nuts, Zhu Li. But totally amazing!”

“So I could tell.” Zhu Li admitted with a small smile. “I take it that you both had a good time? Perhaps too good of a time?”

Neither Korra nor Asami replied immediately as the stared up at the ceiling, their hands and booted feet having go suddenly limp. 

“Our, er, suits are a bit damp.” Asami admitted after a moment of awkward silence. 

“From sweat.” Korra added, face flushed and slick with actual sweat. It wasn’t entirely a lie; both girls’ bodies were sweating a great deal between the smothering cushion of their suits and their sudden rebounding bouncing fit. 

“Ah. Yes. ‘Sweat’.” Zhu Li chuckled as she slowly waddled her way over towards them. “You two are hardly the first to work up a ‘sweat’ wearing my modified suits, if it makes you feel any better. I take it by your… cries of… happiness you two enjoyed yourselves once you got into things?”

“We, er, might have gotten into the spirit of things, yes.” Asami admitted. “I don’t suppose it would be too much trouble to help us back up?”

Zhu Li smiled. “Two. One.”

On cue, both Asami and Korra’s suits deflated with an echoing, rude hiss as air rushed out from all areas of the suit. 

Both girls let out small yelps as they fell back first to the ground; their suits now back to their skintight proportions from earlier.

“Did you have us on a timer?” Korra rubbed her rear end, arms feeling a bit stiff after having been immobilized for as long as they had.

“I've found it the easiest way to deflate one's self.” Zhu Li replied, bouncing up and down as she took in the puffy plush comfort of her own suit. “Now that you're both back to normal, what did you think?”

Korra and Assami glanced to one another and both blushed hard. 

“It was weird and awkward at first,” Korra admitted with her usual bluntness. “But once you get it used to it, with your body as helpless and surrounded as it is, it's... fun.” The Avatar finished lamely.

“Yes, one does often... 'sweat' a bit when having fun.” Zhu Li chuckled. “What about you, Asami?”

“As a feat of engineering it's impressive.” Asami said. 

Zhu Li arched a slender brow. “Is that all?”

“And the puffy interior is very pleasurable to the body.” Asami admitted. 

“We're starting to see why you suggested we'd be naked for this.” Korra chuckled, still feeling a bit awkward about the topic overall. 

Korra glanced down at her dark blue suit. “Uh. You can barely tell how much we came.”

“Korra!” Asami glared at her girlfriend's bluntness.

“What? We're all adults here and we all know what we're talking about when we say 'sweat'.” Korra replied back hotly, a new flash of embarrassment hitting her as she spoke. “You can't tell me you didn't release yourself like I did.”

“I-Well. Maybe I did but-”

“Girls.” Zhu Li gave a small cough. “The entire point of these suits is to pleasure the person. There's no reason to be embarrassed, I assure you."

“So did you get enough film for your… studies?” Korra glanced at the camera that had been running this entire time.

“I have, yes. I may need to call you two back at some point for further tests but that won’t be for some time, if you’re up for it.”

“I’m up for it,” Asami said quicker and more eager than she would have liked. “We’re all naturally busy women but Korra and I can make time if you ever need us for more… tests.”

“Actually, speaking of tests,” Zhu Li said. “I had something in mind. Once I’ve cleaned your suits I’d be more than happy to have them delivered to your estate, Asami, for you and Korra to use at your own leisure, if you don’t mind keeping records and journal entries of how they perform under various… activities between the two of you.”

“Y-Your seriously giving us these things?” Korra’s mind flashed to her and Asami, both fully inflated in their bed room back at Asami’s masion, their suits becoming rounder, the pressure more intense as the two leaned in for a kiss and-

Zhu Li smiled warmly. “Of course. Why else do you think I based them on your preferred colors?”

Korra flushed hard. “T-That’s very kind of you, Zhu Li.”

Asami nodded. “Indeed. We’ll have to be careful around the staff of course but keeping a record of things like the pressure amount, durability, and so on should be more than easy to do between the two of us.”

“The suits have other states besides the spherical one.” Zhu Li explained a few minutes after Korra and Asami had changed back to their street clothes after a quick wash up to get the sweat and other fluids from their bodies before heading back into Republic City. “You’ll, ironically, actually look properly fat, or at least extremely puffy and able to move about slightly better than in the spherical state though I speak from experience that it’s still a cumbersome ordeal to get used to.

“We’ll keep that in mind,” Korra said. She and Asami said their goodbyes to Zhu Li and the two opted to talk the long way back to their home as they made their way throughout the bustling streets of Republic City.

The din of restaurants, the chatter of the common people, the hawking sound of venders, the honks and spluttering of Satomobiles was enough that both the Future Industries CEO and Avatar felt comfortable talking about what they had just experience in low enough voices. 

“That was quite the experience,” Asami began. “I have to admit besides when we’ve… enjoyed ourselves in bed together, I’ve never felt that… moist before.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed, face reddening at the memory from partial embarrassment and most of it joy. “I was really skeptical at first-”

“We both were, to be fair.”

“True. But once that thing… expanded around me and I got used to it pressing around my entire body from the neck down it felt… It felt.”

“Heavenly.” Asami finished in a soft whisper.

“Exactly!” Korra cringed before lowering her voice back down before continuing. 

The two lovers continued on through the streets as the remants of dusk gave way to the void of the night.

“Korra?”

“Yeah, Asami?”

“When you were as helpless as you were in your… uniform, did you feel okay?”

Korra frowned as she thought back. “It didn’t trigger any of my flashbacks to stuff like the Equalists or the Red Locus if that’s what you mean. I was bound and immobilized but unlike when Amon captured me or when I was poisoned with mercury and helpless to do anything about it, that helplessness back at Zhu Li’s felt… nice. Comforting.”

Korra gave Asami a small smile. “I know we mostly stick to just standard bedroom stuff cuz of what I’ve gone through but this suit stuff Zhu Li has showed us… I wouldn’t mind being helpless in that suit again if it was with you, Asami.”

“Korra…” Asami pouted, sympathic to what her girlfriend had gone through during all of her adventures as the Avatar. It was hard, genuinely speaking, to find things like bondage erotic after you had been captured and bound by villains and had your bending temporarily taken away or nearly killed by mercury poisoning.

“Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Korra chuckled. “I think it’s fair to say that we’re both more than ‘comfortable’ with it, Asami. Plus, you looked pretty adorable all red and round like you were.”

Asami blushed. “You know,” she chuckled. “I thought the same thing about you, Korra.”

The two leaned in and shared a quick kiss, hands held tight as they continued the rest of their walk in silence, Asami’s head resting on Korra’s shoulder as she snuggled in close.

Days passed and the two got their respective suits in the mail and, after carefully tip toeing around the manor’s staff, both young women went about experimenting with their new found shared sexual fun that Zhu Li had introduced them to. The days turned into weeks and as Asami kept Zhu Li updated through a series of coded messages (the inflatable suit thing wasn’t the most terrible secret to keep from their friends and the public but it would still be embarrassing if it got out either way), both her and Korra got increasingly used to the suit’s different levels of inflatabity. 

Levels 1 to 4 simply made the wearer more curvier and hour-glass shaped in figure with an every expanding backside and ballooning breast sections of the suit that both Korra and Asami never knew they had wanted until they had tried those levels out.

Levels 5 to 8 were where the curves gave way to a thick, fat-like thickness with the suits with large, dense arms and legs, a puffed out stomach and backside, and a puffed up shoulders and back.

Both Korra and Asami felt as if they were swimming in quicksand when they had tried those levels out but after a few nights of practice, began to enjoy them as much as they had their suits spherical and hour-glass shapes. 

In between this, Future Industries events, and general Avatar shenanigans (as well as plain regular sex) both Avatar and CEO lived blissful, and secretly balloony lives until another letter came from Zhu Li one day. 

“What does it say?” Korra asked as Asami scanned the message over. 

Asami pursed her lipstick-covered lips in thought. “It says that thanks to the… data that we’ve given her that Zhu Li has found ways to improve the suits even further.”

“What? Like these things can become even bigger and we become even more helpless and snug.” Korra’s jovial smile faded when Asami glanced to the side, her pale face pinkening.

“Wait, seriously.” Korra blinked. “I was joking.” Although the Avatar had to admit that the idea of becoming a even more helpless enormous orb of a girl of her own free will was already putting her heart into overtime just at the thought. 

“There’s… more.” Asami took a small breath before continuing. “She wants to get more subjects involved.”

“What? Like Bolin? Because no offense but I think after his experience with these things he’d find them as sexy as I do being tied up and bound.” Korra shivered as her mind clamped down on the darker experiences of her adventures as the Avatar, locking them away for the time being. 

“No.” Asami gave Korra an uneasy look. “She wants us all to head to Zaofu to see Syuin and…”

Korra’s blue eyes darkened. “Kurvia.”

Asami nodded. “Lin will be invited, too, but according to Zhu Li she plans on just making version of these suits without the… erotic padding around the groin and body to allow the Republic City police to move with even more mobility in addition to their metal bending.”

“Somehow I don’t think Lin will magically get into it like we wound up doing.” Korra chuckled uneasily to herself. “Syuin would probably be up for just about anything, in fairness.”

“For what it’s worth,” Asami said, “Zhu Li wrote that we don’t have to go if we don’t want to, given our collective history with Kurvia. It’s your call.”

Korra thought the offer over. “Is this a business thing or a kink thing?”

“Both, from what I can tell.”

Korra smiled in spite of herself. “Then we might as well go on behalf of Future Industries, right? I’m not the greatest Avatar who lived but even I know that inflatable suits don’t have anything to do with ‘maintain the spiritual harmony of the world’ at the end of the day. So doing this from your end of things covers the ‘business’ part pretty well, right?”

Asami blinked. “I mean, your not wrong, Korra but are you sure you want to do this? Kurvia did help us bring down the General when he brainwashed me, Mako, Bolin and the others and she has changed but it’s still…”

“Awkward.” Korra finished. She sighed. “I know. But if Kurvia’s involved in this, then I want in.”

Asami arched an eyebrow. “Sexually or just to see Kurvia flounder about in one of Zhu Li’s suits?”

“Mostly the second one,” Korra admitted after a pause. “You have to admit, someone as series as Kurvia in one of these things, all round and helpless and unable to bend so much as a pebble, it’s pretty funny in a cosmic sort of way.”

Asami imagined the woman that had once been called ‘the Great Uniter’ in such a predictable, her slender controlled, serious face flushed as she trashed about in a large, spherical dark green inflatable suit. It was, the CEO had to admit, pretty funny to picture (and just a little erotic if both women were honest with themselves deep down).

“Fair point,” She chuckled. “Then I’ll write Zhu Li back and tell her we’ll all meet up in Zaofu. According to the letter it will just be us, Zhu Li, Lin, Syu, and… Kurvia. Oh, and we’ll need to send the suits back to Zhu Li if we want them modified with her new… additions. Do we want them modified, Korra?”

Asami and Korra stole a shared look of lustful desire. Neither woman had to say a word, as they both knew what their shared answer was. But before they would send the suits off to Zui Li, there was no reason they couldn’t have one last night of fun as they cranked their suit’s levels all the way up to 11.

And that, once they were sure both the servants weren’t in their wing of the mansion, was just what Korra and Asami did. 

Meanwhile, in the metal city-state of Zaofu, a woman under house arrest for life read through the letter that Syuin had given her, a small cattish smile creeping across her slender face.

“An interesting proposal.” Kurvia mused as she set the letter down at her simple wood desk. “I suppose I may as well accept, given that I have nothing else going on these days. I do wonder how Korra and her girlfriend have reacted to these strange suits, or how the rest of us well, given their… punishing purpose.”


End file.
